Rhonda
Rhonda, labeled as The Stalker Fan, is the main hostess of Total Drama Genesis. She also served as a co-hostess on Total Drama Tides before hosting her own show. Biography Rhonda watched Total Drama Island when she was only a small child. This one show will end up spawning an obsession, leading to the girl blogging about it, writing fanfictions and at one point breaking into contestants' houses and sleeping in their beds. Though she has lessened her obsession, she still thinks about that show constantly... Not a lot is known about Rhonda's past that she hasn't stated in interviews. What is known is tried to have an acting career with her friends Jenny and Toby, yet could only be extras. They then tried to be Youtube stars, but that went nowhere. Rhonda tried her hand at stand-up comedy and failed, before doing improve and eventually she, Jenny and Toby were actors on a sketch show. Yet, she was still obsessed with that show. Through unknown means Rhonda convinced the network to produce an American version of Total Drama, whose ownership of the rights would soon expire. Rhonda quit her job at the sketch show to host and help produce this new version, to make her dream come true of being a part of her favorite show... Now Rhonda's got to try and make this show a hit or call her career a failure. The only problem is the network doesn't seem to care... Total Drama Tides Before getting her own show however, the network required she act as co-host on the most recent Canadian season, Total Drama Tides, to prepare her for hosting her own show. She agreed, but quickly butted heads with the new host Zac... Trivia *Rhonda is somewhat based on the author. * Rhonda's inclusion in Tides was done by its author Mroddy, the author's wiki twin. I loved the idea and portrayal, and we both agreed to have our fics in the same universe, making it canon. *Rhonda's nature was a butt monkey was partially to avoid having her feel like a Mary Sue given she's based off the author and because she's a female host, who tend to be not as well treated. *Rhonda was originally made to co-host in WTH?, to add some comic relief. She was made the main host of TDG due to people liking her dynamic with Jenny and Toby and my disdain with the current canon Chris. *Rhonda was designed to be a foil for Chris Mclean, having several opposites; **Chris is a middle aged man while Rhonda is a young girl, almost a teenager. **Chris is a sadist while Rhonda is kinder and shows more concern for the contestants. **Chris is an egomaniac while Rhonda lacks a lot of self esteem. **Chris is seen as a handsome and very famous while Rhonda is seen as frumpy and practically unkwown in the celebrity world. **Chris is lazy and leaves works to others while Rhonda has to do a lot of the work herself and is rather controlling of it. **Chris often abuses his sidekick Chef, while Rhonda's co-hosts have more power and tend to mistreat her. **Chris has a lot of control over the show, a budget for special treatments and can be threatening and abuse his power while Rhonda's power is limited due to a poor budget and executive forces and gains little respect from the contestants or her co-hosts. *Rhonda's inital image (shown below) and current image are drawn by JER! Gallery Rhonda V1.0.png|Rhonda's intital image by JER Category:Total Drama What The Heck? Category:Rhonda's Characters Category:Total Drama Genesis